User talk:GlimmerandSparkle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pain Games Role-Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MovieReviews98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MovieReviews98 (Talk) 18:54, August 25, 2012 ... What? Just reading rps? I said NOTHING. What a stupid reason to ban me. Yup99 (talk) 22:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC)MY SIG DONT WHERE SHOES THEN BE A GOODY TWO SHOES 2013 Was at Teens In Flight again. You should so come into chat soon btw x3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 22:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah-hem. GET YOUR BUTT TO CHAT AND TALK! Rainy MarixTalon <3 18:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat... Now... Rainy MarixTalon <3 19:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Boooored Rainy MarixTalon <3 02:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) You are on chat. You are not talking. You should be talking. WTH AREN'T YOU?! XD Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Naw, just took a Rainu break from the world. Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Now is fine :3 I have been everywhere recently. Like... Netflix, Lord of the Rings Lego Game, Xenaverse, Mt. Olympus with Ares and all of dem.... Yeah. Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Now now. And yesterday I had family crap to take care of. And then dinner is soon... And Thursday I have TNF, and Friday is more family crap... COME ON NOW SO WE CAN SPEAK! Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:17, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hun... GET THE HELL ON SOON! ilu! <333333 Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Now would be fine. I need someone to speak with, gurl! Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I will, like, die if I dun see you soon :( I GOTTA SEE YOU GIRL!!!!! Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) '... *sniffle*' I IS SO LONELY! PLEASE COME ON! Rainy MarixTalon <3 17:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm back from the store. Pleeeeeeaaaaase get on chat. Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Everywhere I am is dead :( Please gurl, I need you on. You said you would be available right now! Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Gurl, really. Life is boring and lonely DX I am considering leaving wikia all together. I need someone to speak with! PLEASE! *starts crying* I'M BEGGING YOU! Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Gurl, please... I need someone to speak with... I need you... You said you would be available up until the 6th... I haven't seen you since December of '12... Please come here... Rainy MarixTalon <3 22:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ... *is literally in tears* PLEASE GLIMMER! PLEASE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE! I NEED MY GLIMMER! Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) If you isn't getting on because I has yet to say a date. How about Feburary 3rd, 7:15. You best get yo butt on guuuuuuuurl. Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Gurl, I meant 7:15 your time. Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I WAS AT SCHOOL! Get yo butt on chat. Nao. Rainy MarixTalon <3 20:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Get yo butt on. NOT EVEN KIDDING GURL! IN FACT, GO ON TPGWIKI CHAT, THAT'S WHERE WE ARE! Rainy MarixTalon <3 20:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Gurl, I ain't got a clue what a Kik is. I know it's some smartphone app, but I find no use of it. And I am dying in boredom. I JUST WROTE A SEVEN FRIGGING PART STORY! ALONG WITH SEVERAL OTHER STORIES! AND YOU STILL ISN'T HERE! Slowly shall I lose my sanity... Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Psst, get on chat. It is the frigging weekend. Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:03, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Nu... *cries* I'll be on tomorrow, I swears it! Rainy MarixTalon <3 20:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) After my computer turned off, I raged and then went on the wii. I am back now! Please come on!!! Rainy MarixTalon <3 02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I am back from Family Torture Time, AKA Mandatory Family Time. It says you are on chat. Speak! Rainy MarixTalon <3 05:18, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Omg, I is so sorry... *teary-eyed* I was spamming people on Facebook and forgot about chat... Pwease start to speak, I IS SO SOWWY!!!! Rainy MarixTalon <3 02:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I am on, where are you? Rainy MarixTalon <3 19:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) YOU ARE NOT SPEAKING! PLEASE SPEAK! GLIMMA, PLEASE! Rainy MarixTalon <3 20:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Where did you go? You left randomly... Rainy MarixTalon <3 04:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Where ish chu? Chu gonna get on? Rainy MarixTalon <3 19:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) WHERE ISH CHU?! Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) WHERE YOU GO?! YOU DISAPPEAR OF FACE OF EARTH! Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) You disappeared and is not speaking... Well... You are on but you aren't speaking! Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm back... That means you can get on now. Rainy MarixTalon <3 22:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) You disappeared and stopped talking... Please come back... Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat wasn't working for me... Please get back on... Rainy MarixTalon <3 21:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) WHERE ISH CHU?! I HAVE BEEN SO LONELY THIS ENTIRE WEEK! I HAD CHORUS FESTIVAL YESTERDAY, WE MAY OF KICKED ASS, BUT I NEED SOMEONE TO SPEAK TO! PLEASE COME BACK! Rainy MarixTalon <3 17:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! i'm here! I'm terrible! I know... Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat... You're away... COME BACK! Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure. BTW, just got back from painting the VFW with my family. Rainy MarixTalon <3 19:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey you! YOU SHOULD GET ON CHAT! Before Dark Mari comes after you :3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) That is a perfectly good reason, ma'dear. Now, I shall be getting on the chat in awhile, I'll be waiting for you! Whenever you get on... XD Also, don't worry, Mari has been screaming at me too :3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 15:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry D: I have had family over and I could not get on D: Rainy MarixTalon <3 21:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) 'Hey' I'll get on chat if you do :3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 18:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, okay.... Like... I've been watching Doctor Who and seriously... To many feels but it is so good so I can't stop watching it. Omg omg omg. Any way... We should so set up a day to just have one huge, dramatic, plot-twisted roleplay that will just blow up the entire earth. Also, July 9th. Close girl, close. Any way, please try to find some time to like... Come on ;-; We must have our roleplays. Writing about DW is like... the only thing keeping my mind off of Talon and Mari and Danica and Fili and Aven and CeCe and Amber and Logan and everything ;-; Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Hola' GET THE FUCK BACK ON CHAT NOW! c: Okay, no, sorry. But seriously, get back on chat now. Rainy MarixTalon <3 19:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Hey Gurl c:' GET THE F BACK TO HUNGER GAMES CHAT, NAO! M'kay, love ya c: Rainy MarixTalon <3 02:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC) 'Hey gurl...' YOU IS AWAY ON CHAT AND LIKE, YOU ISN'T TALKING ;-; COME BACK NAOOOO! ;-; Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:29, August 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Hey' So, dis Liza. You should get on 'cuz I KNOW you were just on c: 21:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Hey' Hey babe, where are you? I've started to roam this wiki in my spare time and I miss our roleplays. Today I started to think about Mari and Talon and even little Amber. I seriously think that you should come back and that we should continue our awesome roleplays together. Any time that works for you should work for me. Just, please try to get on :( Rainy MarixTalon <3 19:21, December 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Bro...' I legit just got on and holy shiznuts, I freaked out by getting a reply message. I apologize for not getting on, I was attending a memorial service for a kid from my school(long story and I legit don't want to talk about it). Any way, over break, I should be lurking around thg and keeping tabs on this one. You can totz message me any time you want and like, I'll get back to you and we can return to our fantabulous roleplays :3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) M'kay. Well... I just saw your message from an hour ago, hehe :3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 21:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) 2014 Hey, checking up on one of my still bffls cuz I haven't seen her in decades. She is you, btws. Eh, my life is okay. Rmember that piece of junk of a laptop I was using before hand for chatting and all that crap? Ya, it broke and is no longer charging or anything. Fun. Now I have to be on my kindle for all that stuff. Omfg, ya know what? Mariette and Talon keep popping into my head 24/7. It gets annoying because I read a ton of books and I place them as the characters cuz, tbh, they would fit perfectly into the spots. So ya, they show up and like, blow my mind and send me insane. Yay. You should also reply, like, asap. I really miss you cuz I never see you anymore. So come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies... and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna have an rp? Cuz I really wanna hug chu. And ya, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman, only edited, woot. Frozen references, yay. Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Ya, one day. Omg, you still include Mari? That is so sweet<3333 And so true. People are always like that with internet friends and I'm like, "I've had internet friends since '11, and they are my closest friends." But ya, totally miss you so much, it kills me ;-; Rainy MarixTalon <3 21:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) 'Glimmah :3' Hey, you know what? I've been missing hanging out with you. And, plus, you keep coming to mind. Now, you may be asking, "omg, why is this girl thinking about me?" The answer is because there is the person in the Ravenclaw common room on Pottermore that goes by the "Talon" and omg, I think of you ever time. Any way, so that's got me thinking about all the times we've hung out together in the past and how amazing close we were and how I miss hanging out with you. So now here we are, I'm on your talk and I'm probably the craziest person alive because I am still bringing you up. But I do miss you and I miss our chats and I miss our roleplays. I decided to stop by and try to convince a ghost to come back, but I do want you back. And now this brings up a song that I just thought of which is making me laugh. So... to quote the most amazing and inspirational song in history... BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME! I WAS WRONG, AND I JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YA. And now I am done quoting the song. But seriously though, I do miss my friend from back in the day. They say I've only known you for two years but hey, it's felt like a million beause we are buds. Friends. Amegios. Amis. Another random way to say friends. So um... I hope to see you soon, possibly :) If you do get around to getting on wiki, give me a buzz and I'll make sure we get some chat time. Comprenda muchcha? (I think I wrote that right...) Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:00, June 29, 2014 (UTC) 'Darling' Omg, I've been in St. Louis and actually just got home two hours ago, and just got back from eating... oops? Yeah, I've been staying in some pretty crappy hotel rooms where the wifi is SUPPOSED to work but it's all just a lie, so I haven't had internet access that truly works. Any way, I'm honestly happy (which I shouldn't be...) that you think about me too :D We are fellow weirdos.... I'm just also a geek... Doctor Who, BBC Sherlock, Marvel... so many things, I've lost track. Any ways, my cat is angry at me, can't imagine why. She was left here in Florida for... nine days? Idk. Point is, she was left here without me and apparently in her past, her past owner died and she was left in her house for like, two days alone and then we adopted her and when we disappeared and she thought we died and then we returned and now she's angry or sth... idk Any way, you're 15? Holy damn, we are the same age... is this supposed to happen? Idk, I guess so... I hope to talk to you soon! No, I don't have a kik but... I will eventually and it will probably be something pretty obvious, and if not, I'll tell you :3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 02:41, July 26, 2014 (UTC) 'Ya know...' You may never know when I come on. Usually I am on my computer, I just always have youtube open and I'm watching youtubers like Pewdiepie or Smoosh or, sometimes, ihascupquake. Eh, never know. HAPPY ALMOST FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY! Wow, maybe I'll just "accidentally" run into you irl bestie and talk about how amazing you are... jk :3 But seriously though... If your bestie starts talking about some weird girl who kept trying to bring up her irl bestie, don't point fingers at me... :3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:33, July 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Lol' Okay, I'll keep an eye out! Just saying though, there are a lot of people here who like to talk with southern accents who like anime... *shrugs* I'll try my best though! And yeah, I'm always lurking about except when I have things to do like for example, today was my brother's birthday. He's now 20. And school is in, like, not even a month... So yay for being busy. Whatever, as long as we can work something out, we're good, right? <333 Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:41, July 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Hehe...' I know, but it's still a good idea, afterall :3 I mean, like, who doesn't want to know your irl bestie? Pfft And yeah, I really only check inbetween editing a bunch of stuff and sadly, I missed you by like, 14 mins... fun.... But whatevs And yeah, this is cool. I just think we do need a time to where we can just rp or sth, you know? Rainy MarixTalon <3 20:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) OMG WAIT WAIT WAIT OKAY I'M ON AND YOU WERE JUST ON 5 MINS AGO PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE STILL ON BECAUSE IF YOU ARE GET ON CHAT I DIDN'T EVEN READ YOUR MESSAGE IDC CHAT Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:10, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Psst...hello :3 So... Lemme guess. You're... 15??? Well, close enough. Just wanted to say hello :3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 22:13, June 22, 2015 (UTC)